


Wingman

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-23
Updated: 2007-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The birth of their friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingman

The success at Yavin IV had pretty well guaranteed Luke a lot of ready-room friends. Pilots wanted to know how he had done it, what it had felt like.

None of them seemed to exude the depths of real friendship and admiration that Wedge did. Having been one of the biggest skeptics of Luke's 'farmboy brush piloting', Wedge had been solid in congratulating him and apologizing. Luke had just shrugged, understanding why Wedge had doubted.

Ever since, there wasn't a wingman out there that Luke could have preferred on his six, and he knew Wedge felt exactly the same way.


End file.
